


With old woes new wail my dear time's waste

by hikarufly



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarufly/pseuds/hikarufly
Summary: The Great War brought pain and misery to many, but pur people closer together: an old friend of Jack Ronbinson from the Old Continent may want to relive old pleasant memories... what would Phryne do?English is not my first language.The title comes from a line in Sonnet 30 by William Shakespeare (one of our Jack Robinson's favourites) :)





	1. Chapter 1

It was lunchtime, on a lazy day right in the middle of spring. Another case cracked, another murderer to justice and a few empty stomachs to fill. Miss Phryne Fisher, lady detective, had just proposed a luncheon in a nearby cafe with Jack Robinson, chief inspector of the Victoria Police. What best to conclude a marvellous morning?

They were walking down the street, to reach the venue, chatting and smiling as they often did: with some complicity and a bit of malice. Then, Jack was distracted by the sound of a tram's bells and looked away from his partner in crime. On the tram, at the rear, where there was a pole to lean to at the exit: there stood a woman. She was dressed perfectly in fashion, colourfully but not too loudly, with a flash of red curly hair peeking out of her cloche hat. If the colour of her dress was not too bright, her blue eyes seemed a shade of diamonds and looked as if they shone in the sunlight.

Jack stopped, slightly parting his lips in surprise.

«It can't be...» he whispered.

The woman on the bus saw him, as Miss Fisher, gently pressing on the inspector's arm, tried to understand what was wrong.

«Jack?» she called him.

As Jack and the woman's gazes met, the tram reached the end of the road and turned.

Jack started to follow the tram and ran following its course, while Phryne followed.

«Where does that tram go?» he asked.

«To the train station, I believe. Who's that woman?» Miss Fisher replied, not really knowing what was going on but ready to capture a fugitive or simply questioning a suspect.

The woman had got down at the nearest stop, and was then standing on the pavement, definitely stunned and smiling, pleasantly surprised. Inspector Robinson crossed the road and found himself in front of her. They were both short of breath and out of words, but smiles where on their eyes and lips.

«Jack!» Phryne called, getting next to him. He did not turn, but looking at the woman, said:

«Miss Fisher, may I introduce Miss... is it still Miss?» the Inspector asked. She nodded slightly.

«Miss Shona MacNiven.» concluded Jack. Phryne masked well her astonishment and extended a gloved hand.

«Shona, this is Miss Phryne Fisher.» Jack introduced her as they shook hands.

«So you are the famous lady detective of Melbourne.» said Shona, with a distinctive but musical Scottish accent.

«So I am. I know the MacNivens of Aberdeen, but I have never head mentioning a Shona before.» replied Miss Fisher, and Shona smiled a little more.

«I am not exactly a socialite, Miss Fisher. I like parties as the next girl, but I prefer making myself useful.» she stated, without an inch of malice.

Phryne seemed to take the blow quite nicely.

«I imagine you are.» she simply said.

Jack seemed desperate to say many things to that woman, and Phryne gave him a chance by staying silent.

«You look so well, Shona.» he stated, after another second.

«I was going to say the same thing of you, Jack.» she replied, putting a hand on his arm, casually and naturally. Only Miss Fisher did not find it so normal.

«It has been such a long time... what takes you to Melbourne?» asked Jack.

«My uncle, Doctor McNiven, is here on a… long visit to the local University. I sometimes accompany him, if he needs assistance.» she explained. «I couldn't forget my days as a nurse.»

Phryne decided that the conversation was truly interesting. She could now imagine how they had met: a Scottish nurse? Surely during the war, in Europe.

«What about you?» Shona asked then, but Phryne intervened.

«Why don't you tell her at lunch? We were just grabbing a bite near here. I hope you're not on a rush.» she invited her. Jack was even more stunned by that invitation that on the lucky encounter but did not flinch.

«I'll be delighted.. but my uncle is expecting me. I... maybe we can see each other again, while I'm here.» she proposed, looking at the inspector as to find an affirmative answer. But the man was only happy to see her again, so he replied:

«Sure, of course.»

His enthusiasm was palpable. They exchanged contacts: Shona was staying at the rented villa just a few miles from Phryne's house. They saluted the coincidence very politely, even though Miss Fisher seemed more than happy that her residence was nearest to the police station.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Phryne told nobody about Shona MacNiven at the house, but the morning after Dot found news of her uncle on the papers: he was going to teach Surgery at the Melbourne University to improve the level of preparation of future surgeons. There were a lot of old ideas and procedures that needed to be updated and changed for the better and good health of the patients. There was a photograph of Doctor MacNiven, with his arm around his niece's shoulders. She was dressed in a very nice dress, surely French, and the best cloche one girl could ask for. Phryne was vexed.

«Do you know her, Miss?» asked Dot. The expression on her employee's face suggested a yes, but not in the nice way she expected.

«I briefly met her yesterday for the first time, but I know part of her family from the London seasons I had to attend... and I was thinking that I should welcome her here in Melbourne and make friends with her. What do you say, Dot?» she said then. Dot nodded, smiling sweetly as ever.

«That would be a very nice gesture, Miss. Surely, Miss MacNiven is feeling lonely here, without friends or family, apart from her uncle of course.» the girl stated.  
Phryne declared they would have a very nice afternoon tea, and that she would have Shona MacNiven no matter what. She telephoned at her house (she had taken too her contacts later on the day, spying on Jack as usual) and made her invitation so pleasantly and generously that the Scottish girl could not refuse it.

Shona was perfectly on time at 4 pm for tea: Mr Butler showed her in and walked her to the parlour, where Phryne and Dot were waiting. The latter noticed that Miss Fisher had a different demeanour than she had with strangers or acquaintances: she seemed somewhat annoyed of something and at the same time had to keep up the pretence that everything was marvellous. She presented Dot, of course, and they exchanged a very good introduction and following formalities. Dot found difficult to understand her strong accent at first, but she was used to Father O'Leary, that had an equally challenging Irish one: Scottish would not be complicated at all after a little.

Shona sat down and Dot had a chance to see her more closely: she wore a white dress with a very beautiful embroidery on the front, golden and brown. It had no sleeves but Shona wore a shawl that matched the dress and embroidery in colour, without adding too much to the entire outfit. She had taken off her cloche and left it with her dust coat to Mr Butler, so now her hair was showing: as short as Miss Fisher's, it was wildly curly and bright red, as her eyebrows. Dot later asked Miss Fisher if her eyelashes were ginger too, for she had applied such dark mascara it seemed impossible they were another colour at all. Her lipstick was a golden shade of nude, and her make-up was discreet yet emphasised her bright eyes. Dot said Hugh, later that evening, that she was quite astounded by them.

«I am so glad you invited me here, Miss Fisher. I arrived just a week ago in Melbourne, and still feel a bit lost and friendless.» said Shona.

«It is a pleasure, Miss MacNiven. Fellow British citizens must make friends with each other, right?» replied Phryne, pouring the tea as Mr Butler brought refreshments.

«Definitely.» she complied. Phryne sipped her tea keeping her eyes on her. She envied that French dress, especially because it was perfect on her. She herself had a black and golden Chanel on, so she was more than up for a fashion fight.

«You're not completely friendless though... what about Jack Robinson?» asked Miss Fisher. Dot was surprised, more for her tone than the news: she had spoken with Hugh and he had told her that Miss MacNiven was a friend of the Inspector. Shona was caught off guard and almost spilt her tea, but regained herself immediately.

«I didn't expect to see him, yesterday... I didn't know he was an Inspector. I hadn't heard from him in quite a long time.» she confessed.

«So you met a very long time ago, it seems... during the war?» Phryne asked. Now Shona knew her game. She was interrogating her, if discreetly.

«Yes, during the war.» Shona replied, sipping her tea as well. «I am not at liberty to speak of that time, I believe, as it is Jack's time as well.»

Phryne was the one to take the blow. What did she mean by that? How did they meet, and where? With an answer like that, there was little she could ask more.

«Very mysterious...» she tweeted, with a smile. Dot decided to take charge of the conversation then.

«You are here with your uncle, Miss MacNiven?» she asked.

«Yes, I came here to assist him in his teachings. He's a renowned surgeon at the Royal Infirmary Hospital of Edinburgh, and he was summoned, so to speak... it seemed that the council at the University of Melbourne wanted help to improve procedures.» Shona explained.

«Did you study Medicine, Miss?» asked Dot.

It seemed like Shona didn't want to answer in too much detail but then had to: she had already stated, the day before, something about her past.

«I was trained as a nurse.»

Phryne was back on alert.

«So was I. I served during the war, on the front.» she said, remembering very vividly her time, and forgetting about her plan for a few moments.

She completely lost advantage as someone rang at the door. None other than Jack Robinson stormed in, and deliberately faked his surprise. The three women stood up.

«Miss Fisher, I had no idea you were entertaining guests, maybe I should come back another time.» he said, as he perfectly knew about Shona's visit.

«Inspector...» she replied, with a very malicious smile. «You are always welcome. Are you here on business or pleasure?»

«Pleasure, if I must choose.» he said and looked straight at Shona. She smiled at him and Phryne seemed to want their head to explode.

«But please, ladies, sit down. I didn't want to inconvenience you.» he said, gesturing them to sit. He found himself a spot just next to Shona, as Mr Butler brought another teacup with his plate.

«We were recalling old times, weren't we?» said then Phryne.

«Good old times?» asked Jack.

«I'm afraid the war could not be called a good time...» replied Shona, sipping her tea again, as it was poured for Jack.

«Even if we met there?» asked the Inspector, in a low, velvety tone. Shona had a little shiver down her spine, and the other two women saw it vividly.

«The more for it.» replied Shona, «I would have liked to meet you in better times.»

Dot, again, took the conversation over, but after a few sentences on the weather the only thing left was to ask Jack and Shona about their acquaintance, and Phryne knew she would have shown too much of her game.

They chitchatted a little more, but in the end, they had to end that meeting. Miss Fisher secured an invitation at the MacNivens, and of course a dinner at their house as soon as the call was answered. Jack, in a masterstroke, declared he would accompany Shona home, and so he did, under the eyes of a very crossed Phryne. She came to a sudden realisation, then.

«Dot... have you told Hugh about our guest today?» she asked.

«I did, Miss.» she replied and somewhat understood she had not done the best of things. «Was it to be a secret, Miss?»

The lady detective puffed a sigh.

«He must have told Jack, this is why he ambushed me.»

Dot did not quite get it at that moment, but Mr Butler, taking away the tea set, perfectly did.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack and Shona were walking side by side on the pavement, on the way of the MacNivens.

«Do you like Australia, then?» asked Jack, smiling.

«I have only seen Melbourne, to be honest, but it's a very nice city.» she replied. «Even more so because you're in it, Jack.»

Her flirtation was nothing like Phryne's: she was sweeter and more casual in her remarks, while Miss Fisher was definitely more cheeky.

«I am sorry I never truly wrote to you.» he said after a few paces.

«We heard each other from time to time, but... I suppose we were both busy.» she reckoned.

«But I am truly glad I've seen you again, Shona. Truly.» he emphasised. Even a blind man could see there was something unresolved between them.

«So am I, Jack. Truly.» she said, serious yet serene. «You should come in and say hello to uncle Rory. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you.»

Jack seemed embarrassed. He remembered vividly Doctor Ruairidh MacNiven, that all relatives called Rory to not put the English in a difficult position. Back at the front, he looked like a Highlander that could crush your skull by simply cupping your face, and evaporate your soul by looking into your eyes.

Shona giggled.

«I know he looks menacing... but he's a fluffy bear inside.» she interpreted his face in the right way.

«I'd say he's a big Scottish bear that could eat you alive, more like.» Jack replied, his lips curved into an amused grin. «You always had the power to make me smile. Or laugh.» he concluded.

«I do not intend to lose that power, Jack.» she declared.

They found the MacNivens' property, and uncle Rory was in the parlour, with ample windows facing the street.

«You've got to be kidding me... he's wearing a kilt?» Jack asked.

«He says that “he must be strong in this time of exile in this land of strange beasts and kangaroos”.» replied Shona, with an even heavier accent. They both laughed.

«I specifically forbid the bagpipes, but I cannot really tell him what to wear.» she concluded. «Are you sure you don't want to come in and say hello? You were the only Australian he liked. It might help with his mood.»

Jack thought about it for a moment.

«Maybe another time. But do give him my regards, please.» he then replied. Shona saw that there was something he wanted to ask, but seemed unable too. She lingered a little before ringing the bell.

«Shona... may I invite you to dinner?» Jack said, all in one breath. Her smile became sweeter.

«You may.» she replied, immediately. «Tomorrow at 7?»

«Sure, I'll come and pick you up.»

Jack felt lighter, even more so because, after asking for the gates to be opened, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

«See you tomorrow, then.»

Jack did not say anything, but stood there for a moment, with golden brown lipstick on his cheekbone, before turning back to the station.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack returned to the police station and Hugh noticed the shade of lipstick on his cheek only in backlight. Jack went straight to the bathroom to take it away, but hesitated a moment, smiling at his reflection before doing it. When he was back in the office, he went through a moderately boring day, and decided to stop at Miss Fisher's house: he was definitely amused by her game of interrogations on Shona and their past together, and quite flattered by being the object of her jealousy.

«Jack!» she exclaimed, welcoming him to his house. «I thought you had better company tonight.»

She was as audaciously frivolous as ever, in her white chemise and pantaloons.

«Do you consider your company less than others, Miss Fisher?» he asked, as he was escorted to the parlour for a glass of what he amusingly found out to be Scottish whiskey.  
Mild jazz was playing in the air from the gramophone.

« _Au contraire._ But your friend from the Highlands seemed to suggest you have such history together... I supposed you wanted to relive them as soon as possible.» she replied, trying to sound casual.

Jack did not give her satisfaction.

«I am not in any rush to relive the war, thank you very much.» the inspector said, calling a toast.

«To long lost friends returned.» he called. She made their glasses clink together, but she sipped in silence.

«So she's an old friend from the war.» she could not help but state. «And she was a nurse... were you injured in battle?»

Jack laid back on the armchair but did not answer straight away. He enjoyed it too much to see her like this.

«It is a long and boring story you might have heard a thousand times. Or rather, a story you have lived yourself, being a nurse in the war too.» he simply replied, sipping his whiskey. Phryne could hardly repress her frustration.

«You came back all in one piece so... I'll drink to that.» she said, then.

«I may have company tomorrow night.» Jack forced himself to say. He was too curious to know her reaction, even though he felt like doing a dishonour to Shona.

He had not asked her to dine with him to make Phryne jealous, or not intentionally: he really wanted to see her again.  
Phryne smiled, like it was nothing at all to her.

«I'd hate to know you did not enjoy yourself, Inspector, on your night off.» she replied.

«Do you have plans?» he enquired.

«I always have the best of plans, Jack.» she answered, and decided to ask Dot to investigate on which venue was to have Inspector Robinson and the honourable Miss Shona MacNiven the night after.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The Fitzgerald was not an exclusive venue, but generally considered an elegant one. It was a fine restaurant, with art deco designs and furniture, inspired by the new sensation of the Great Gatsby and Mr and Mrs Scott Fitzgerald's adventures. You could sit at a nice table facing the stage, where there was usually a jazz band playing the latest hits and a dance floor where you could show your moves, or swing with your loved one in your arms.

Jack Robinson arrived at the MacNivens on time and was truly relieved to see that Doctor MacNiven had let her get to the front door on her own, instead of imposing his presence.

«He says I'm too old to need my... friends to be scared off.» Shona declared when he helped her to the front seat of his car, next to him.

«I'm glad he thinks that... I'd like to meet him again in a more relaxed way.» Jack stated, driving to the Fitzgerald.

The staff took both their coats and hats, revealing their effort to look good for each other: the inspector had his best lounge three-piece suit, with a fine tie that matched the colour of his eyes and his cufflinks, that he had not worn in a while now. She had a green chemise-cut dress, of a slight shade of sea green. It was embroidered in silver, and so was a front piece on her chest. Her sleeves were made of lace and had a little jewel falling from her shoulders. A silver hairpiece in the middle of her wild curls finished the look, and it took very little for the clientele of the Fitzgerald to start gossiping on the very elegant, good-looking woman with the Inspector that night... especially because it was not the Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher.

Jack for lost for words for a moment: Shona was a good looking woman, there was no doubt about that, even if she could not be described as an astounding beauty. Nevertheless, she made quite an impression on her partner for the night, that offered her his arm to take. She leaned on it with a little blush on her cheeks that was not her make-up.

«You look amazing.» he said, as they were following the maître.

«So do you, Jack. I like uniforms, of course, but a man in a suit cannot be beaten.» she replied.

«I would say the same, but I prefer this to your nurse attire.» Jack told her and hoped she would not find any particular or second meaning to his words. She smiled, so he felt nothing could go wrong.

They were seated on one of the best tables, and Shona could not avoid to point it out.

«How did you manage to get us this spot?» she asked.

«Well, I telephoned...» he started to answer. «And I helped the manager, once, in a case of robbery. He tempted me to take this table, and I could not refuse.»

A waiter handed them the menu, that they both looked at with no real focus, peaking on each other over the higher border of it, and giggling like youngsters.

As they were comparing their surprise and amusement over some exotic food or daring combinations on the menu, the bustle around them became more surprised than before. None other than Miss Fisher had entered the restaurant, with a fine young man in the best white tailored suit one could ask for. Phryne was wearing the dress that she had worn at Madame Fleuri's fashion display: a daring new creation in black and shine. Both Jack and Shona turned to see what the fuss was about, and followed the couple to their table, a bit far from theirs but visible.

«It is truly difficult to compare such a vision of elegance, I'm afraid.» said Shona, a bit under the weather. She was not used to be at the centre of attention and she did not wish for it most of the time. But she had hoped, as it once was, to be the centre of Jack's attention, for one night.

«Difficult... but not impossible.» said he, taking her hand over the table. She smiled more broadly in taking his hand too, but the arrival of the waiter startle them, and their hands were back in their laps.

Miss Fisher could not take her eyes off the other couple. Only the idea that they were to be classified as “a couple” was annoying to her. Her partner for the night, the dashing yet superficial Mr Archibald Paddington, that was always ready to tell the story of why he was called like the London station. Phryne had already heard it three times, and it seemed she would hear it another time again. He could dance, though, and he was certainly a good price to display for a few hours. He could be fun to be around him if there was good music.

A mellow jazz tune was filling the air with gentleness so that all could continue talking, chatting or gossiping. The waiter returned with refreshments, courtesy of the manager.

«Champagne nonetheless.» said Shona, admired.

Jack was a bit embarrassed by such preference... and was almost afraid Shona could get the wrong impression. Or maybe she should?

«To good old memories?» she proposed the toast.

«And to good new ones.» he replied, as they made the glasses jingle together.

They sipped it without averting their gaze.

«The last time you wrote to me was about your wife... and your intention of divorcing her.» Shona said.

«Ex-wife, to be precise.» he corrected her. Shona seemed relieved.

«I am only stealing you from Miss Fisher, then.» she continued.

«I believe I am the one to have to steal you from her. She can be quite... daunting.» he replied.

«As is her gaze on me right now... I feel like my hair could be set on fire.» Shona commented, sipping her glass.

«I am not turning to see her, or I'll get too crossed.» he declared. Shona giggled again.

«It must be the investigative mind of the lady detective that makes her so curious...» she speculated. «But, as much as she offered to be my friend here in Melbourne, I'm not dining with her. Am I right?»

Jack smiled again and was visibly more relaxed.

«What about you?» he asked then.

«About me?» she enquired.

«Are you happy to be here? Was it a rash decision to follow your uncle?» Jack continued.

«I am very happy to be in your company, that is for sure.» she said, and then became a little more serious. «You told me a lot about Australia, and I was curious enough. If my uncle needs me, I run, you know that. He has been a father to me more than the real one was.»

«I remember he was very fond of you. And demanded a lot.»

«He still does,» she confirmed.

«You'll be here for quite a while,» he stated. He had read the papers.

«I hope it's not bad news,» she replied.

«It is absolutely great news.» he declared, with the utmost sincerity.

As the courses arrived for both tables, Phryne could not take her eyes off the other table. She saw Jack and Shona chatting and smiling and often laugh joyfully together. He seldom laughed that way with her, and that was very disturbing for her. Archibald was basically talking to himself.

«... and that is how my family name became Paddington. An amazing story, isn't it Miss Fisher?» he declared.

«Absolutely fascinating.» he replied, not even trying to fake her boredom. «What about a dance, Archie?»

«Surely, my dear.» he declared, already standing up and offering her his hand. They got to the dance floor where other couples were already swinging, but made a great impression on everyone around: Paddington was truly one of the best, and Phryne was even better. Both Jack and Shona distracted from themselves.

«Would you like to dance, Shona?» Jack asked, then.

«We never properly danced together. Are you sure you will take the risk?» Shona replied.

«I'll try and not make a fool of myself. I improved since the last time.» he declared.

«Your leg was wounded. I hope you improved since then... maybe I didn't.» she explained.

«I'm sure you didn't want to make a fool of me, so you didn't show me your best skills.»

He offered her his arm again and they were on the dance floor too. Neither of them was as good as Archibald and Phryne, but at every step out of tune or a not harmonic move they were perfectly amused and smiled and laughed at each other with joy.

The song ended and Phryne left poor Archibald on the spot to get to Jack and Shona.

«May I steal him for this dance?» she asked Shona, without really waiting for an answer. Jack was swept away by Phryne, while Archie, unaware of Shona's not so perfect a dancer, took the Scottish girl to avoid both of them to lose that lovely waltz.

«I see you were really busy tonight,» Phryne told Jack as they waltzed.

«I had told you so.» the Inspector replied, a bit scorned. He turned to see if Shona was alright: Archibald led the dance so well she had barely anything to do but listen to him. Poor girl.

«You were engaged too, so why this kidnapping?» he asked then. His irritated face was not the reaction Phryne wanted, but she kept up her pretence.

«Because your dancing partner was stamping on your feet... I'd hate to see such lovely shoes destroyed. Your whole outfit is quite interesting, I must say... you did want to make an impression.» she continued.

«What if I did?» he replied. Phryne shrugged a little.

«She surely dressed up with the latest Parisian fashion.» Phryne looked again at her: such a dress could only be made in a fine haute couture boutique, and she was even more jealous of her for that.

«As it happens, I find she wears it perfectly well.» Jack declared.

«I hope Archie's shoes are not ruined.» she murmured, but Jack heard her perfectly. He was astounded and annoyed: he had a true rush to leave her there on the spot but decided not to make a fuss. He stayed silent as the dance progressed, and so did Phryne. They got closer to the other couple by the end.

«... and that is how my family name became Paddington. An amazing story, isn't it Miss MacNiven?» Jack heard Archibald say. Shona smiled a bit faintly and got away from his grip, finding Jack's. She took his hand and in hers and seemed to have had a perfect idea.

«Why didn't I think of it? Come with me, Jack!» she exclaimed, dragging him to the left side of the stage. She did not let his hand go but asked something to the band. They took a few moments to consider and then seemed to agree with her. Jack had changed his expression now: it could only be described as “tender”.

«We have a request, ladies and gentlemen from this couple here: they call it their song. An old piece from olden and sadder days, but we hope you like it.» said the front man.

It was truly a great night for gossiping. Phryne's face expressed especially well what she thought about the fact that it was “their” song.

As the notes filled the room, everybody felt a little sadder. It was a 1916 song, played as a slow dance called “If you were the only girl in the world”. Jack took Shona in his arms, and it seems that during the few minutes of that time, there was nobody else there.

But in fact, someone was and felt particularly hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

The room was filled with Spartan iron beds. In that rectangular space, there were a dozen beds with soldiers forgetting their pain and suffering in sleep. It was the middle of the night, and one nurse was reading a little book her uncle had given to her: Jane Eyre. The binding of the book was starting to fall apart, and the cover was quite worn, but it was undeniable that it had been taken as much care as possible by its owner. A dim light helped the nurse read and keep her watch, together with the full moon, glancing through the slim curtains.

The man beside her woke up suddenly. He cried out and stood up, a hand trying to catch something in the air over him, the other on his wounded leg, as he had forgotten he had injured it in battle. The nurse put down the book immediately and grabbed him by the arms, to immobilise him and stop him. He was trembling vividly and sweating. Some of the other soldiers slept all the same, for they were used to that fuss. Others cover their hears and close onto themselves. Luckily, nobody screamed.

«Jack!» she called him. «It's me, it's Shona. You just had a nightmare.»

She tried to reason with him, but she could see his bloodshot eyes and feel his pounding heart, the terror that God knew what dream had instilled in him. He was trying not to scream, but groans of despair were fighting to get out. 

«You're safe, I'm here.» she continued, in a clear but soft voice.

Jack closed his eyes, and Shona put her hands on the side of his face, and her forehead against his.

«Sometimes when I feel bad / And things look blue» she started to sing, softly and quietly, in a murmur. Jack was still agitated and trembled, but decided to concentrate on her.

«I wish a pal I had, say one like you. / Someone within my heart to build a throne / Someone who'd never part, to call my own» she continued, as he was calming down, and his hands reached her face too. She sat on the bed so that he could embrace her if he needed to. Shona felt his tears on her fingers.

«Sing with me, Jack, you know the tune.» the nurse encouraged him, smiling even if she didn't feel to. «Let me hear your voice, Jack.»

«If you were the only girl in the world / And I were the only boy» he feebly sang.

She opened her eyes as he did, and he smiled too.

«Nothing else would matter in the world today / We could go on loving in the same old way. »

Some of the patients that were woken and frightened turned towards Corporal Jack Robinson's bed, and sang along, if softly.

«A garden of Eden just made for two / With nothing to mar our joy»

Shona moved slightly away from him, parting their foreheads.

«Do you hear that, Jack? You made everybody sing,» she told him, and they both truly smiled.

«I would say such wonderful things to you / There would be such wonderful things to do / If you were the only girl in the world / And I were the only boy.»

 


	7. Chapter 7

Mr Butler was preparing for the next day's breakfast in the kitchen, a couple of hours after dinner. Miss Fisher entered the room and took a peek.

«What delicacies are you preparing for us, Mr Butler?»

«A Victoria sponge, Miss Fisher. With raspberries.» he said, offering a seat to his employee, as Dot came down as well for a hot cocoa before bed.

«Inspector Robinson didn't stay after the closing of the case today, Miss?» she asked. Phryne tried not to look too disappointed.

«He had other plans, apparently.» she simply replied. She looked a little under the weather, but only when she thought nobody wasn't looking.

«It's Miss MacNiven, isn't it Miss?» Dot asked. «Hugh says she never sets foot in the station but the Inspector goes often to pick her up from the University.»

«Of course she doesn't go to the station. That is my territory only.» replied Phryne, taking a raspberry from the little pile that Mr Butler had already prepared. Dot felt a little sad for Miss Fisher: it was the first time he saw her like that. She didn't like her employee to be under the weather, even if she denied it. 

«Do you know where they go, Dot?» she asked then, as casually as she could.

«Hugh is not a gossip king, I'm afraid... but apparently restaurants, dancing halls, theatre, pictures...» the girl replied.

«All by the textbook,» Phryne mumbled.

Dot thought a bit about how to cheer her up.

«Miss, it's been a while since we hadn't attended a party. A proper one, I mean. I read in the newspapers that they are making a Red and White party in London... like a theme party.»

Phryne seemed to find it interesting enough, and then she definitely had an idea.

«A themed party, Dot... that is absolutely the most marvellous idea.» she said. «Thank God I was here to find it in your words, so to speak.»

Dot smiled broadly: she had achieved her goal. Seeing that enthusiasm in Miss Fisher was the best.

«What are you reading at the moment, Dot?» she asked, taking another raspberry before Mr Butler secured the rest away.

«Sense and Sensibility, Miss. By Jane Austen.» replied the girl.

Phryne thought about it for another second.

«An Austen, Regency England themed party. It will be amazing, Dot. I'll get you a costume, of course. And we will host it at Aunt Prudence's – she won't mind, she's a great fan of Austen. With guests for the night and maybe a treasure hunt, like the best Bright Young Things of London town. What do you say?»

Dot couldn't be happier.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Jack was walking Shona home. They had been to the pictures, so no glamorous frocks or suits that night. 

«Miss Fisher invited me and surprisingly my uncle to a theme party.» she said when they were closer to her home.

«A theme party? At her house?» Jack asked.

«No, at her Aunt Prudence Stanley's apparently. It's a Jane Austen themed party.» Shona explained.

Jack considered the idea. 

«Do you want to go? It could be an ambush.» he replied, then, and smiled, even if he was a bit worried. Shona bit her lip in nervousness.

«I cannot go... unless you come with me.» she specified. «Miss Fisher said that you have to accompany me and my uncle to the party or she won't admit us.»

Jack Robinson, Detective Inspector of the Victoria Constabulary felt insulted.

«And what is this supposed to mean?» he exclaimed, and Shona gestured him to lower his voice: it was quite late.

«I hoped she was just kidding me, but she wasn't. She said that at your last party together you did not dress up and she cannot miss this opportunity. Not even for my sake, apparently.»

Jack was trying to calm down. 

«She likes to play with people, but she shouldn't with people like you. Especially you.» he concluded.

«Jack.» Shona called him, firmly but gently, as to regain his attention. «It would be very important for me to go to this party. I have no friends here, apart from you, and this could be a good chance for me to make some. Please...»

Her final beg was too much for him. How could he say no?

«Fine.» he finally said. She stopped and hugged him, almost jumping at his neck.

«Thank you, Jack, thank you so much!»

She kissed his cheek and left a distinctly dark, brownish shade of red lipstick on it.

«Where can I find a Regency costume anyway?» he asked, blushing a little. 

«I'll take care of everything, no worries,» replied Shona, over the moon.

He watched her get in with her own keys. God, she was sweet and lovely that night, he thought.

 


	9. Chapter 9

All was ready at Aunt Prudence's house in the country. Even dear Arthur had his own dandy-like outfit, next to his mother with a Georgian dress on and a bonnet. The guest started arriving, leaving their little luggage for the night to the staff.

Prudence liked Jane Austen too much to stop her niece in arranging that feast, and was mostly happy to meet Doctor MacNiven: a fellow countryman had to be welcomed in her society as soon as possible... especially before the other gentlewomen of the area.

Phryne had Madame Fleuri's salon preparing her a Regency gown, simple but beautiful: two fans of creases on her breasts, a piece of darker fabric on her high, imperial waist and her back, decorated with little shining pearls and jewels. She had arrived early to dress up at her Aunt's house and help Dot in her pink dress made of muslin. She looked lovely and even Hugh had a chance to be there, with a suit specially made for him. He was just lamenting to his fiancée that she was not breathing properly with that cravat around his neck when the MacNivens arrived.

They arrived in a cab, and the first to get out of it was Doctor Ruairidh. He was indeed a big man, with broad shoulders and dark hair, silvered with grey locks on his temples mostly. His eyes were exactly as his niece's, of a diamond, piercing shade of light blue. With his dark eyelashes and eyebrows, they were even more luminous than hers. He wore a Regency costume... from the waist up. Under it, he boasted the red, green and blue family kilt.

He helped Shona out: she had a turban on to disguise her short hair, but some curls were out of it anyway. Her gown was pure white, with emerald embroidery. Her shawl was pure silk, and her make up was so natural it was like she hadn't any. She was beyond radiant. 

Phryne was already annoyed and sipping a glass of champagne, that she almost let go when she saw Jack Robinson.

«By God, he's the perfect Mr Darcy...» she murmured, as all the ladies felt like their lower jaw would fall down. 

His costume was beyond perfect. He had long dark grey trousers with a high waist and shiny black boots. Under his perfectly tailored black jacket with golden buttons, an embroidered silver blue waistcoat closed around his bust. His immaculate cravat had been knotted with a symmetric little bow. He had no brill-cream in his hair, that was arranged in his natural curls.

Phryne went straight to them, followed tightly by Aunt Prudence. They were aiming at the same group but not to the same person.   
Miss Fisher almost stomped a foot in frustration when Shona took the arm that Jack was extending to her. His look and his smile towards the Scottish girl were too much for her.

«You did come, then.» she said, her hands on her hips. That kind of dress was not good enough for that pose, unfortunately, but she had her presence nonetheless. Both men could not avoid gazing at her with a certain interest. Shona tightened her grip.

«Shona really wanted to come here, so I had no choice.» Jack replied, but Phryne did not lose her smile. 

«We are so honoured, Doctor MacNiven. Welcome to my home.» said Aunt Prudence.

The doctor took Prudence's hand and kissed it, meaning quite a lot, since she was so shorter than him.

«The honour is mine, Madam.» he rumbled in his strong accent, for his voice was deep and resounding like a thunder.

«Thank you so much for inviting us, Miss Fisher.» said Shona, so gently and joyfully Phryne thought she could almost feel guilty. But she discarded this thought immediately.

«Thank you for bringing Jack with you.» she replied, with a malicious grin. «And your uncle, of course. A pleasure, doctor.»

The Scotsman kissed her hand too.

The three guests were walked to the main room and told about the arrangements for the night. In the hall, overlooking the other rooms and the garden, there where others chatting and drinking, and some trying to dance with the gramophone music, that was way too modern for those gowns.

Hugh and Dot looked like an illustration of Charles Bingley and Jane Bennet.

«We have also a Regency ball later, but we thought there was the need for a little bit of ambience before.» Phryne explained, regarding the music. She had put herself next to the doctor, and after a few minutes was already at his arm. Shona was not at all disturbed by that, but she felt almost out of place: she was well aware she had the best men in the room next to her and was not believing her luck. Jack made more than an effort to ignore Phryne, and he dedicated himself to Shona, who after a while felt certainly more confident.

«I am not used to all this attention... and care,» she said to him.

«You always care for other people, let one of those you saved take care of you, for once.» he replied, with a smile that made her knees weak.

«Yes, sir,» she replied, giggling a little.

Phryne, unable to steal him for the first few dances, focused on doctor MacNiven, even if she could not decipher if her flattery and flirtation were having an effect. He was even more seraphic than Jack, and it was impossible to tell what he was thinking, behind those astounding eyes.

They were still dancing, while Jack was at the side of the mantelpiece, warming his breeches like the perfect Mr Darcy. Shona wasn't to be seen: she had got outside, by the pool, to take some air. Jack and she had danced together until then.

«Did you teach Mr Robinson to counter dance?» Phryne asked Doctor MacNiven.

«Oh no. I taught my niece, of course, because Scottish, and perhaps some Irish, country dances are the best things to have some fun with.» he replied, extremely amused. «She has taught him, no doubt.»

«What do you think about their liaison? They seem... close.» Phryne continued.

«I think nothing, Miss Fisher. My niece is old enough to mind her own business. I keep myself to myself, and that is all.» the doctor explained.

«But you must know something I don't, doctor... should we prepare orange blossoms?» she enquired, in her flirtatious manner.

«I don't believe so.» he simply stated, making her pirouette so fast she almost fell down.

«You know how to make women fell to your feet, sir!» she exclaimed.

«That would be very inconvenient for me, Miss. Because of my kilt.» he stated, with a grin of pure Scottish pride. Miss Fisher leaned on him a little too close while the dance finished.

«But very interesting for the women, I'd say,» she replied.

Jack seemed to have heard and seen enough.

«Miss Fisher...» he called her, as he passed next to them. «maybe it's time you take a break.» he hissed her, and the good doctor let her go, to find the refreshments.

Jack took her arm, but not in the caring way he did Shona: he dragged her to the side. He seemed furious.

«What do you think you're doing?» he hissed again.

«I'm dancing with Doctor MacNiven, Jack. Last time I checked, that was not unlawful.» she replied. She was more than happy to see him jealous, but he seemed only furious, and that scared her.

«You are flirting in a pathetic way with a personal guest of your Aunt, and embarrassing yourself in front of everybody. Doctor MacNiven is no lady's man.» he continued, particularly offended.

«He likes men?» she asked, in a little naughty tone.

«Shona told me there are only three women in his life: his wife, his daughter and his niece. His wife died a year before Shona was born, in childbirth, when he lost his daughter too.» he explained.

Phryne was beyond mortification but intended not to give up or give in.

«Shona seems ready to tell you all of the MacNivens secrets,» she replied, her hands on her hips again.

«She doesn't make herself ridiculous in front of the high society of Melbourne,» he said, even more annoyed and angered.

«I am not making myself ridiculous, Jack. I am behaving as I always do.» she clarified.

«You would have never done such a thing if I were not here with Shona.» he answered her. «You have always had some self-respect, but I don't see it tonight.»

«My self-respect is my own, Jack Robinson. You have no right to judge me.» now Phryne was offended, even if she perfectly knew doctor MacNiven had been a decoy. But she couldn't lose.

«As you have no rights to play with Shona's feelings. She told me you forced her to bring me here, or you would have excluded her. She's alone, here, friendless and 10 thousand miles from home. Do you realise how difficult it can be for her?» he asked.

«She doesn't seem alone to me. And she's not friendless: you're always with her,» she stated.

«Because I care for her, Phryne.» he declared. That felt like a dagger to Miss Fisher's stomach.

«If you care for her so much, why are you here scolding me? I'm nothing to you.» Phryne said, crossing her arms. The dagger got back to him now.

«While she must be very special to you. I wonder what her special skills are to enchant you so.» 

It was too late to take that back. She was ready to hear Jack outraged by her lack of delicacy, for her duplicity, but the truth was that she had disappointed him, deeply. So he said nothing and left her there, with her eyes filled with tears of frustration and anger.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Jack went out to look for Shona. He found her sitting on a bench, on the side of the pool, next to Arthur, that was enjoying a toffee apple. He kept some distance.

«Do you like toffee apples, Miss?» he asked.

«Of course. Everyone does,» she replied. She had a book in her lap. Arthur noticed it. 

«Is that yours, Miss?» he asked. «It looks like mother's books. They look like mine too, but they are fairy stories. Is that a fairy story?»

Shona smiled but shook her head. 

«I borrowed it, actually. Your mother said I could. It's a romance.» she replied. «Do you like those? I won't tell anyone.» she concluded. He smiled a little.

«Sometimes.» Arthur said. «Does it have... knights in shining armour?» he asked, finding difficult to say those words too quickly.

«No... not exactly. But there are noble men and fair maidens.» she told him, and her Scottish accent made it sound very fairy-like.

Mrs Stanley approached them, and surpassed Jack, revealing his presence. Shona stood up but Prudence gestured to her not to disturb herself.

«Arthur, I think it's time for you to go to bed. It's very late.» she declared. Arthur avoided her gaze, for he liked to be there and didn't want to go to sleep.

«It is late, Arthur. Maybe you should go.» Shona encouraged him.

«Can I show you my books tomorrow, Miss?» he asked.

«Of course, Arthur. I'll be delighted,» she replied. «But tomorrow will not come if you don't go to bed now.» 

Arthur considered it and then had to assert. Mrs Stanley took him away, and Jack sat next to Shona on the bench. He had calmed down, but anger was still in his eyes.

«Something is wrong, Jack. I can tell.» she said to him, as he took her hand in his and spied on her book, that was “Pride and Prejudice”. 

«Were you reading it?» he asked.

«I was getting haunted, I guess.» she clarified, opening it, and reading.

«Mr Darcy, who was leaning against the mantle-piece with his eyes fixed on her face, seemed to catch her words with no less resentment than surprise. His complexion became pale with anger, and the disturbance of his mind was visible in every feature. He was struggling for the appearance of composure, and would not open his lips, till he believed himself to have attained it.» 

Jack felt haunted for sure.

«You must have argued with Miss Fisher,» she said, stating the obvious almost with resignation. 

«It's not...» he started, but it was useless, and he knew it. He did not let her hand go: she left the book on the bench and took both his hands, looking at them.

«I am not stupid, nor blind,» she said. 

«I never thought you were.» he confirmed her, but then she lifted her gaze to his.

«I pity her, and I know it's petty on me, but I do. She is wasting her chance with you.» she continued. «If I were her, I wouldn't. I won't. I couldn't take it during the war, but now...»

He remembered then, vividly, the moment he woke up in that camp hospital, 12 years before. The deafening silence of that moment, after bombing and screams and rifle bullets in the air, and the almost angelical appearance of Nurs MacNiven, next to him. Those light blue eyes, reassuring him with sweet words that all was right, that he would be fine, that he was safe. He perfectly knew he was. He was alive and there was somebody caring for him, and nothing could go wrong. Nothing to fight, nothing to worry about. Perfect peace, perfect bliss.

He cupped her face and kissed her. She embraced him, determined to take that chance, as she had just stated. Their lips parted as their foreheads touched, like long before, in that night. Their eyes met again and were both lost for words. The music was too distant, the rest of that party was elsewhere. She sat on his lap and they kissed again, as he held onto her and she circled his neck and let her finger run through his hair. 

Hugh and Dot, a little intoxicated, had reached the garden, giggling hand in hand. Jack and Shona separated as those voices and laughter approached, and them too, hand in hand, moved away in silence, unseen. They reached the house, but entered by a secondary door, and got upstairs. Shona lead him to her own room and closed the door behind her. Mellow jazz filled the air from the open window. 

They stood in front of each other, in the obscurity of the night, made lighter by the full moon and the lights of the party outside, where Phryne was. Where the honourable Miss

Fisher was achingly calculating her next move, like a wounded lioness set aside to regain her strength.

Shona started to undo the knot of his cravat and revealing his neck as she let it go to the ground. She caressed the spot where his clavicles met, and he shivered slightly. He was so uptight al the time, and that little spot, his suprasternal notch, was always hidden. Shona felt like having a privilege so precious she would not put it to waste. She kissed his neck with utmost delicacy at first, and then, ever so softly and slowly, she took care of his jacket, his waistcoat and his shirt. Button by button she freed him from it, and could finally caress his chest. She had seen it, as she had cured him and cared for him, but never like this. She followed a thin scar on his side with the tip of his fingers: she had done that needlework herself. He opened her dress, secured by hooks on her back. They got rid of their footwear as they had to part to take her dress off her. They luckily wore modern underwear, and it was with that on that they faced each other again. He helped her lean on the bed and, bending his knees, to remove her stockings. The touch of his fingers made her shiver now. He unhooked them and took them off caressing her legs with such fluid move she had difficulties in containing herself: she could only let a sigh go before leading him towards her and over her. He helped her out of her brazier and started kissing her chest, and her breasts, covered in freckles. Jack wore his underwear off and Shona, with another, very different sight, gestured him to take something off her night bag, resting at the end of the bed. She cursed herself for that, but they needed protection, and they needed it fast, apparently. She had male condoms, but Jack did not see her diaphragm, so took one of those. Shona was almost ready to explain, but there was no need. Not with Jack. Her eyes said that she did not presume anything, and some other silly consideration of a backward idea on love and sex she might have had before she discovered the world, but he silenced every possible thought that he might judge her with a kiss she would difficulty forget.

«Let me just take care of you.» he whispered, as she laid down again. His hands, as well as his kisses, moved down from her chest to her hips, and in another slender move, he got rid of the only last piece of garment she had left on. She spread her legs as his hands where firmly on her hips. She felt his nose caressing her clit, and she could not help but let a little sound of appreciation. With his eyes fixed on her as much as possible, he kissed first and then licked and then sucked, as she gripped the bedsheets tightly and almost desperately at a point. She called him, begged him, almost cursed him as she was getting nearer and nearer to climax. He stopped then, not abruptly but definitely, and took a moment to long in her opinion to take advantage of that protection he had found. He climbed back to her, and she let the bedsheets go to held to his back and shoulders. She tried to call him again as he penetrated her, but a moan choked his name back inside her throat. 

He searched for her eyes, as to understand if everything was fine, and moved slowly inside her at first. She followed him and his thrusts as much as she could, finding a pace together that became more and more rhythmic and fast-paced. They came almost together, leaving signs on each other's skin, sighs and moans in each other's ears, while the whole house, Miss Elizabeth Bennet included, were going to sleep.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Phryne woke up a little head-ached and alone. She was in her usual room there at her Aunt Prudence's house and was familiar with the place. She had not slept too profoundly, so she had a perfect recollection of the previous night. She recalled perfectly her discussion with Jack Robinson, and she closed her eyes in half fury, half disappointment. She put on a dressing gown and got to the en-suite bathroom, to freshen up. She prepared herself as usual and opened the door to the corridor, only to see that another was opening. She closed it almost at all, and immediately after she saw Shona peep out and gesture somebody to come out. None other than Jack Robinson himself, with little more than his costume pantaloons and his open shirt, was trying not to lose the rest of his clothes as he went directly to the middle of the same corridor, to the door that was his.   
Phryne closed her door and leaned on it, on the inside. Damn him, damn her and damn Scotland. 

When she felt calmer, she went downstairs to have breakfast and had to wait quite some time before seeing the both of them come down as nothing had really happened. Jack was apparently resolved not to speak to her, and she could understand that. His hair was fully back in brill-cream splendour, and his clothes were more modern. Shona, with a very plain yet nice dress and a more convincing poker face, conversed amiably with everybody, if discreetly. Dot and Hugh were trying to understand why the ambience was so heavy, but they both decided they would ask their bosses separately.

Doctor MacNiven came down, boasting his kilt and wishing everybody a good morning. He sat beside his niece and was very caring of her. Jack said nothing again, and Phryne decided breakfast was over. If she could not decipher him, there was no use in continuing that meal together. She had only the chance to hear if “dear Jack would need a lift home” by the good Scottish doctor and she was off.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Dot knocked on the open door of Miss Fisher's room. Her employee was checking her make up.

«May I, Miss?» she asked.

«Of course, Dot. Is something the matter?» the other asked, gesturing her to sit beside her table.

«No, actually... I was going to ask this to you. You seemed upset this morning and you said nothing ever since, not on the car on the way back and at dinner.» 

Phryne smiled.

«It's just a little headache, Dot. I intend to cure it tonight.» she declared. 

Dot didn't know if she was daring too much but continued.

«Did something happen at the party last night? I saw you arguing with the Inspector.» she finally spit out.

Phryne put her portable lipstick in her bag.

«He was arguing with me, Dot, for a very stupid reason. I have no time for judges and juries unless they are relevant to a case,» she explained.  
Dorothy Williams, knowing her well now, was not entirely convinced, but knew better than insisting. Hugh had said something to her the night before but she couldn't possibly, at this point, ask for more.

«If you say so, Miss.» she simply replied. «Hugh and I are not going to the pictures tonight... he has an urgent case and I was wondering if we are to be called.»

«I don't think so, Dot. I have another party to attend and... other engagements. I think nobody will call us from the police, so don't stay up to wait for me. Have a nice evening.» she concluded, getting up and gesturing her assistant to get out with her.

Dorothy watched her go with the cab and got to the kitchen. Mr Butler had just finished his duties.

«I am really concerned, Mr Butler. I believe she's not as carefree as usual,» said Dot.

«She has you as a friend, Dot. I'm not worrying one bit because of that. And now tell me all about that party.» replied the other, harvesting for gossip.

Dorothy told him all she knew: that the inspector arrived with doctor MacNiven and his nice. That Miss Fisher had danced a lot with the doctor himself, and that Miss MacNiven had danced only with Mr Robinson. She saw him and her mistress argue, but could not listen. Then Hugh had swept her away and she blushed visibly when she said she had just lost sight of them. 

«So Miss Fisher when to bed early... and the inspector?»

«I don't know, Mr Butler.» she said, at first, but then... she needed to tell someone about what Hugh told her. «Mr Collins told me that he had seen the Inspector and Miss MacNiven embracing and perhaps kissing in a corner of the house while we were getting back from the garden. When I turned to look they were gone so I don't know if it was them or not.»

The man in front of her seemed to register the information with the absolute calm but was clearly considering.

«They have been practically dating lately, considering what you told me, so I wouldn't be surprised.» he reasoned.

«Yes but... Inspector Robinson has been through a divorce lately, and he has always been so... close to Miss Fisher. I cannot believe that he would...» she tried to give a name to her thoughts.

«That he could possibly see other women in his life? He's a charming man, no doubt he has a long queue of possible romances waiting, Dorothy.» he simply said, and then sigh.

«It has been a long day, unpacking and such... we'll better be off to bed now.»

Dot nodded.

«I'll drink some camomile tea and then I'll be upstairs. Goodnight, Mr Butler.»

Dorothy Williams spent some long minutes considering it all. She only hoped Miss Fisher would not suffer too much.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Hugh Collins was leaning on his desk, with his head in his hands. Dorothy Williams, his fiancée, sat next to him at the station.

«We must do something, Dot. It's impossible to work like this,» he said.

The day had been awful, as many of those days had become. Phryne Fisher, lady detective, was screaming to be released from the cell she had been put in earlier.

After the party, Miss Fisher became even wilder than ever. All nights were good for dancing and fooling around. She frequented men since the beginning of their acquaintance, but Dot had seen too big an increase in adventures upstairs than even a socialite could bear. Most of all, she was not collaborating with the police on her cases.

If she had a client, she would not give Jack any evidence or, if they met in morgues or crime scenes or private houses of suspects or relatives, she practically ignored him.

Inspector Robinson made her see that that was childish and most of all could compromise both their work, but she wouldn't listen. That day was even worst.

«Now you will get to my office, and that is an order.» Jack had stated to Miss Fisher, a couple of hours earlier.

«I am not working for you Jack, you cannot order me.» she had replied. He had taken her arm and pushed her in, closing the door, even if he could be more than audible.

«You are jeopardising even this investigation, and I cannot simply turn my back. You deliberately hid evidence, you destroyed some of that, you let a suspect walk out free, God knows where, and you stood on my way when I was chasing him. Don't you see? If you still want to keep this job of yours, you must cooperate with us.» he had exclaimed. She had crossed her arms.

«I'm not the one that is not cooperating. My door is always open, Jack.» she simply had said.

«Why then is Mr Butler not letting me in? And why are you avoiding me? I don't call that cooperating.» he had continued.

«I have other priorities, that is all. So have you.» she had hoped to sound less disappointed than she was. He had sighed.

«Miss Phryne Fisher, I'm arresting you for obstruction to the investigation on the Beanies' murder.» he had declared, and she was outraged. 

«How dare you!» she had cried.

«I dare to do my job, Miss Fisher.» he had replied, and conducted her to the cells.

Hugh Collins had orders not to let her out and was left alone as Shona MacNiven was waiting for him in the hall.

«Is this a bad moment, Constable?» she had asked, at the desk. She had greeted Miss Williams, of course, that was looking at her with a mix of pity and hatred. “It was all her fault... but it's not her fault” Dot had thought.

«The bad moment is ending, Shona, thanks to you.» sighed Jack, and the Scottish girl smiled, but more faintly than before. They both looked very tense, despite it all, and they left as fast as possible.

Hugh could not hear more of Miss Fisher's accusation and cries, but there was nothing he could do.

«I'll talk to her,» said Dot, and got to the cells.

«Miss, please... we'll figure out what to do but... please stop. Hugh has had a bad day, and it's not his fault.»

Phryne sat on her little bench and, surprisingly, she burst into tears.

«Miss, oh no, Miss...» Dot called, but Phryne could not contain herself.

Hugh got closer but Dot knew better to get him out as quickly as possible. Miss Fisher could not be seen like this.

«I've made a fool of myself, Dot.» she said after a little while when she had calmed down. «When I am crossed at some man that has ignored me or annoyed me, I just move on. But I can't move on, Dot. Not from Jack.»

As a true friend, Dot extended a hand to take hers through the bars and listened.

«And we never even slept together.» she added and Dot did her best to have not listened to that remark.

«You need to talk to him, Miss. Maybe you can...» she started.

«Talk to him? Never.» she exclaimed, as she had just declared war on Belgium. «Not after he scolded me like a child.»

Dot was about to say something but Hugh had called her: she could not stay in the station without him, and his shift had finished. Dorothy promised to come the day after, to see if there was any way to take her out.

«Thanks, Dot. You're a real friend.» said Phryne, her lip slightly trembling. She wasn't too ready to stay alone with her thoughts.

 


	14. Chapter 14

It was dawn, and Inspector Jack Robinson had just woken up in somebody else's bed. The sun was getting in through the window, that had not been entirely closed the night before. Beside him, curled up under the bedsheets and blanket, was Shona. 

Doctor MacNiven had left for a few days for a trip to Sidney, and Shona had invited Jack to keep her company for the first night at least. She had not intended at first for him to stay but he did, in the end.

They had continued to see each other, even if the new Miss Fisher was giving him nightmares rather than the dreams he had beforehand. Jack and Shona were the gossip of the town, and they had arrived at a point where none of them had a very clear idea of where that thing was going. They both knew there had been something very profound and tender between them during the war, and now they had fulfilled a promise they had somewhat silently exchanged when they parted in France. And yet, it seemed that beyond that promise there was not much else.

Jack looked around: Shona's room was filled with books and little souvenirs of her journeys with her uncle, and photographs she had taken, with him or around the places she had been. She was a good photographer. 

As he looked at the picture framed on the bedside table, on his pillow and under the blanket, he saw a letter addressed to her next to it. He took the envelope and searched for the sender: Doctor Fergus Cowan, of the Royal Infirmary Hospital of Edinburgh. He was puzzled, and before he knew it he had opened and was reading it. 

Shona opened her eyes and saw him but did not move for a few seconds.

«I believed police needed a warrant for personal correspondence,» she said.

«I was just... I'm sorry. I read only a few sentences» he said, putting the letter down in his lap. «Who's Fergus Cowan?»

Shona sighed and moved towards him, not daring to get too close.

«He's my uncle's protégé at the Royal Infirmary Hospital. He was top of his class, uncle Rory told me, and he is always the most brilliant surgeon in the room, apart from him. He begged him to come with us here, but he refused.» she explained, whispering even though they were alone.

«He's writing to you, though,» Jack noted.

«I begged him to come here. That is his last reply.» she said. She looked like a little creature, scared and beaten, and Jack felt a little ache at heart level.

«“My place is here, in Edinburgh, where I can give a better use to my talents, helping and saving people who are sick and in need.”» Jack read.

«Not for the sake of my uncle or my own would he leave Edinburgh. We had a fight before we left. I believe he doesn't want to see me any more.» Shona confessed.  
Jack got closer to her and let her rest her head on his chest, an arm around her shoulders.

«I'm afraid I am his... Miss Fisher.» she added. «Or perhaps he is mine.»

Jack smiled a little. Miss Fisher... in a cell. All night. 

Shona sighed again.

«I'm sorry, Jack. I've gone way too far with this. I might have damaged your reputation, but... I can assure you, I do care a lot for you and I like you. I didn't want to use you.» she said.

«Don't apologise, Shona. It takes two to do this, and I was there too. I am the one that may have damaged your reputation here. And I am prepared to take my responsibilities.» he concluded.

She stood up from his chest and frowned.

«No way, Jack Robinson. Men don't have to save me.» she stated, even if gently. «I save men, since my first day as a nurse. Remember?»

Jack nodded and smiled.

«We had our time together... and it ended.» he concluded. She smiled at him too and nodded.

«Are you glad we had it?» she asked. 

«Yes, and especially that it did not force us into something we might have regretted.» he stated.

Shona got to his side. 

«It took both of us to know our hearts were taken.» she said, and he knew she was right. «You must permit me to do one last thing.»

Jack was not entirely sure but she insisted.

«Miss Fisher does not strike me as the one to bury the hatchet first. Let me speak to her.» she explained.

«No way!» he replied.

«You've been acting like little children until now, and it seems that her behaviour will not change soon. Let me explain to someone I hope one day will be a friend how things are, that is all.»

Jack pondered.

«Only if you allow me to help you in return.» he proposed then.

«Like what, telephoning to Scotland to talk to Fergus?» she replied, in a little laugh that died as soon as he confirmed that.

«No way!» was her answer. «Now, dress yourself up and get out of my house. You have a prisoner to release or I won't have a tea to talk over at Miss Fisher's house.»

Jack Robinson had to get out of that bed since she started to hit him with a pillow.

She looked at him laughing with a somewhat nostalgic look, and he returned it. But things must be over to make room for better ones.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Jack Robinson, detective inspector, let the Honourable Phryne Fisher go the morning next to her arrest. She declared, in a statement, that she would not interfere in that case any more, and she was released. She told him nothing but was somewhat pleased to see something different in his eyes. They looked much like old times, but she did not give him any satisfaction at all. He did not add to anything that was official and proper and watched her go. Hugh Collins was about to ask something, but Jack told him simply that all would be fine, in the end. 

Phryne was just taking her tea, after a long bath to take the prison off her, when the doorbell rang. She let Mr Butler go and answer: she could not show how much she waited for Jack. She was so sure it was him. She was there for a very strong surprise.

«Miss MacNiven, I'm really happy to see you again.» said Mr Butler, with a little bow. «Let me check if Miss Fisher is at home.»

Shona prevented him from closing the door.

«I know she doesn't want to see me or talk to me. But please tell her she should.» the Scotswoman asked. Mr Butler simply nodded. He went to the parlour and had not even time to ask.

«She's right, I don't want to see her.» she hissed.

Mr Butler was not of the same idea, but Shona's voice arrived again from the door.

«I'm here to clear up everything, Miss Fisher.» she cried, to be heard.

The mistress of the house stood up and got to the door. She said nothing but looked at Shona waiting for her next move. Phryne had her arms crossed in front of her, and an eyebrow raised up.

«You will know everything there is to know on me and Jack Robinson. All of it.» Shona said.

«All of it?» Miss Fisher asked.

«From beginning to end.» the other answered.

Phryne gestured her to follow inside and to get to the parlour.

«Tea, please, Mr Butler. And privacy.»

The man left them there alone. The silence was heavy.

«You don't like me, and I don't blame you.» Shona began to say, «But I am not here on my behalf. Only on Jack's.»

Phryne puffed a little chuckle.

«It seems you have that behalf to your heart.» she replied. Shona's Scottish pride made her eyes furious.

«I don't like insinuations, whether they might be founded or not. I'm not here to play with you.» she stated. Phryne felt a little intimidated but tried her best not to show it.

«Sergeant Jack Robinson was wounded in action at Ypres on the 10th of October 1917. He had been stabbed to the right side of his bust by a German bayonet, but it was not a bad wound. He fought another German soldier that procured him an exposed fracture. He couldn't move and a bomb fell not far from him, while the stretcher-bearer was trying to get to him. He was brought to the field hospital directed by my uncle, and where I was a nurse. I stitched his bayonet wound as I could, and then my uncle and I took care of his wound together. Because of the bomb, he suffered from panic attacks in the night, he could not move or be sent back to Australia or Britain, and there was a risk of infection: I nursed him day and night if I could.» Shona explained.

Phryne felt her heart sink down inside her. She could picture him in that hell and she remembered her own times. All the people she had not saved... and she had to thank that woman for letting her know Jack, no doubt about that.

Mr Butler brought the tea in the complete silence of the room. The powers though seemed well balanced now. When he left, Shona continued.

«He spoke to me about his wife he had just married, and the doubts he had about that decision. He told me of how he missed Australia, and he told me about Melbourne and all the places he used to live in. I told him about me, about feeling useless and the great solace that I found in nursing. We shared a lot, and we became good friends. There was something else, lurking. Every time I had to help him stand, every time he woke up in the night screaming, but also when he was finally relaxed and when he felt good enough to make a few paces, I thought: if only we were not in a war, what would happen? What if there is something more for us?»

Phryne said nothing, again, but it was clear that her mind was at work.

«Now I know. I don't even know what I believed, really. But it came out that he is taken. As I am taken by somebody else... and that somebody may be lost to me now.»

Miss Fisher frowned.

«Lost to you? Why?» her curiosity took the best of her.

«Because we have been bickering and fighting and we have behaved like school children like you and Jack did for such a long time... and now he is in Scotland and in the six, maybe more years I'll be spending here, I won't have your same luck. The one that will lure him away from me will keep him for herself, and I wouldn't blame her,» she concluded, her eyes watering at that prospect. She tormented the corner of her eye and sniffled a little.

«Don't waste this chance, Miss Fisher. Tell him how you feel. Forget, for once, this game you are playing.» she urged her. «I know how lovely it is, but when something like... me happens, one can never know how it might end. All might be losers.»

Miss Fisher pondered.

«He would have married you. Jack, I mean.» Phryne said, then. «For the sake of your reputation, and the gossip, he would have married you and be trapped in a union he rushed into for propriety. We would all have lost, you're right.»

Shona sat a little more comfortably on the chair. 

«And I would have been more miserable than you, considering I would have never had him. Or perhaps yes, but to what cost to him?» she continued, as thinking out loud.

«I will always care about him, Miss Fisher. And I know that you are what is best for him.» Shona admitted. «So please, put aside a little pride and tell him.»

Phryne smiled a little more tenderly than usual.

«There, I believe we can be friends now,» she concluded.

«Not yet... Phryne.» the other said. «You have your orders.»

«No man commands me.» Phryne declared.

«And I am a woman, so I do.» was Shona answer.

They both laughed light-heartedly after that sort of fight and had their tea more relaxed.

Phryne then accompanied her to the door, just as a very surprised and confused Dot was getting back.

«Think about it, Phryne.» said then Shona. «Don't lose him. I didn't put much effort into saving him for nothing.»

Miss Fisher nodded and had a more serious yet determined look on her face when the woman she had wrongly despised walked out of her house.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Inspector Jack Robinson had been living alone for many years. He was staying in a studio apartment on a secondary street, not far from the police station, but secluded enough to give him quiet nights. There was a kitchenette where he could dine, a little parlour with a well-furnished library, a unique bedroom with more books and a wardrobe, and a little bathroom, where there was enough space for a bathtub.

The night after he had released Miss Fisher, he realised fully how close he had been in falling into another trap. He liked Shona, he cared about her, and they had shared a very important and intense time of their life. But how stupid had he been? How could he continue pursuing her when it was clear that there was nothing beyond what they could not have in that war hospital?

He perfectly knew he was in love with Miss Fisher. And he perfectly knew, deep down, that she felt the same, but that her own lifestyle, her own pride and image prevented her from letting down her mask. But he loved that flirtation, that lovely game they were playing, even though he pulled out always at the last minute.

Was he afraid? Of course he was. What if he could not take it? What if Phryne would find him boring and discard him straight away? Was it worth the risk of losing what they had?  
As he did in the trenches, he spent the rest of the night reading Emma, by Jane Austen. He felt so similar to Mr Knightley, but his Emma would not be scolded or advised.   
He overslept the next morning, for he had an afternoon shift. The murder he was investigating was not as straightforward as it appeared, but at the same time, the only thing to do was wait for the killer to make a move. That afternoon though saw no news and no appearance from Miss Fisher. 

Mr Collins finally convinced him to go home and not worry for a few hours, at least. He saw his chief very brooding and under the weather, so he insisted.  
Jack got back to his studio apartment, then, at dinner time. He took off his coat and hanged it next to the door, resting his hat on a higher hook. He also took off his jacket, making sure it would not crease, and his pistol, hidden it securely not far from the door. He undid the knot of his tie and remembered when Phryne had done the same to encourage him to take the part of Marc Anthony for the costume party. Shakespeare, he would read Shakespeare that night, he decided. He took the tie off and opened a couple of buttons on the collar of his shirt. He abandoned his shoes also, the only untidiness he could afford, even in the house.

He cooked himself a little meal, nothing much: eggs, bread, some vegetables. He was used to very simple cooking, that he did himself: he had not the resources to pay a cook or a housekeeper, so he did everything inside the house. He turned the gramophone on, and soft, jazzy notes filled the air while he prepared and had his dinner. 

After cleaning everything up, while “Tea for two” was starting to play, he went to the small cabinet under the library: he poured himself a glass of port, for sweetness, and then took also his Shakespeare sonnets from above and sat comfortably on his sofa to read.

His thoughts, though, were too absorbed by the absence of Phryne. After a long day, when he was tired, when he wanted to forget about all worries, he was at Miss Fisher's house, sipping some liquor with her, chatting about their work or music, or whatever came to mind. He had missed her, even if Shona's company was stimulating, with her photography and her travels.

Someone rang the doorbell: who could it be, at that hour? If there was an emergency, they could have phoned. He had a line of his own, especially for the police. Jack kept sign of the page he was reading, by using his finger as a bookmark, and went to open the door. He was almost tempted to take his gun, but somewhat knew it was not a thread waiting for him on the other side.

He opened the door just an inch, to see who it was, and then opened it completely. The Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher, lady detective, was standing right there, lost for words for the first time in her life. She had rehearsed a little speech twice, she had discarded the idea of telling him it all, changed her mind again and now... now she was terrified, but could not show it.

«Phryne?» he asked, not really knowing what to say.

She smiled and was ready to say something silly or charming or flirty... but couldn't speak. Seeing him after what had happened, after talking to Shona and after her own sleepless night, especially without his cravat, relaxed and with his shirt a little open on the neck... she noticed the book and took it from his hands, opening it where he had kept his mark.

«From you have I been absent in the spring,

When proud-pied April dress’d in all his trim

Hath put a spirit of youth in every thing,

That heavy Saturn laugh’d and leap’d with him.

Yet nor the lays of birds nor the sweet smell

Of different flowers in odour and in hue

Could make me any summer’s story tell,

Or from their proud lap pluck them where they grew;

Nor did I wonder at the lily’s white,

Nor praise the deep vermilion in the rose;

They were but sweet, but figures of delight,

Drawn after you, you pattern of all those.

Yet seem’d it winter still, and, you away,

As with your shadow I with these did play.» she read, in a low, almost sweet tone. 

He felt his heart racing, and taking her wrist where she was sustaining the book, gently pulled her inside. He closed the door behind her and brought her to the little parlour.

His record was playing one last song. She closed the book and left it on one of the bookshelves.

They studied each other for a little: he was sure she would say something witty or jealous about the absence of Shona, or his housekeeping skills, but she didn't. 

«Jack, I...» she started, with her usual light tone, but again couldn't go on.

«Phryne Fisher speechless? On my account?» he asked, as to encourage her to continue. It seemed to work.

«Yes, Jack, precisely on yours,» she stated, a bit hurt by her own weakness. 

«What have I done?»

Phryne frowned.

«You let some other women be the centre of your attention, you forgot about me,» she stated, half angry half desperate.

«Never,» he replied. «I could never forget about you... but I enjoyed your jealousy, to be sure,» he concluded.

«Very childish of you.» she declared, crossing her arms. «I may have my blames, but I will never mention it again.»

Jack smiled that malicious, naughty little smile that made her shiver.

«Fortunately, I heard it loud and clear,» he said.

Phryne got closer and took his hands.

«I am stubborn, difficult, vane and proud. God knows how you keep up with me.» she continued, looking at those hands she was caressing.

«It's a very complicated sort of pleasure. But it is, a pleasure» he explained.

«You too are impossible, you know. You never give me satisfaction,» she commented.  
Jack thought: now or never.

«Because I'm afraid, Phryne. Because I am an ordinary man, living on his own, working for the police and with a moral code he won't throw away even for someone like you. Because I like what we have, and what if I cannot have what I want?» he concluded.

«And what do you want?» she asked. She perfectly knew, but she needed to hear it.

«You, Phryne Fisher. I want you. But what if you get tired of me? What if, once you have me, you realise I am nothing special, that I am like all the others?» he continued.

She then cupped his face and smiled.

«What if you cannot put up with all my stupendous faults?» she then asked.

«I've put up with them until now, and I love them all,» he answered straight away.

«Fear is always very useless, I reckon.» she declared.

«Fear keeps us safe,» he added. She shook her head.

«Fear kept us from each other, Inspector. I think it's time to be brave.» 

He embraced her, she circled his neck and they finally kissed. Their lips met, caressed each other and tasted each other. How perfect it was! They both cursed each other for waiting for so long. They parted only to breathe again, their arms around each other and unwilling to move.

«I like this apartment... may I stay for a little?» she whispered in his ear, kissing it and his neck, just under it. He shivered.

«For as long as you like, Miss Fisher.» he managed to answer.

«Well... how long depends on you, Jack.» she specified.

«Then you'll be staying a while,» he confirmed. He eyes shone brightly.

«I hope you're not overestimating yourself, for I have high expectations now.» she giggled.

Phryne moved to take his clothes off right away and looked around to see where she could throw him down. But Jack, who knew better, let her go even if it costed him dearly, and changed the record on the gramophone, that was stuck at the end of the disc.

«My house, my rules, Phryne.» he declared. Mellow jazz infused the air like perfume.

Miss Fisher raised an eyebrow, but Jack soon returned to her, and kissed her again, more slowly yet passionately. His hands moved from her neck to her shoulders and to her back, where he found the little buttons that held her gown to her bust. He undid them, one by one, leaving a kiss on her neck accordingly, and when his fingers touched Phryne's skin, she let go a little sigh. He moved away again but took her hands, to move her to his own bedroom. She tried again to open his shirt, and she managed to open a few buttons, but he guided her hands to do it ever so slowly.

«I'll auto-combust, Jack.» she murmured.

«Then we'll burn together,» he whispered, as her hands guided his shirt off his shoulder and arms to the ground. Her dress followed as Jack helped her slipping it off her. She took her shoes off and then seemed to have an idea.

«It's your rules, alright... but may I have a little request?» she demanded. He smiled his little smile again.

«Maybe.»

«You stay here. Don't move,» she said, kissing the corner of his lips. She distanced herself from him, taking off her underwear piece by piece: her undergarment, her stockings, her garter belt, ever so slowly. His eyes on her made her feel the most beautiful and desirable woman in the world: of course, many men had watched her with craving eyes, but that was so different. She event felt like blushing.

«What if I defy you, Phryne?» he asked, as he was asking a teacher in a class.

«I'll have to punish you,» she said, opening her brasier but not taking it off.

He moved towards her and searched for her hands, trying to make her slip it off.

«I may corrupt you.» he continued, kissing her again with more hunger now. She drowned herself in that kiss, not wanting air again.

«So unfair, Jack...» she said, short of breath.

He let his hand slip under her silk bloomers, caressing the curve of her gluteus and her hips, as he slipped them off by kneeling. His nose traced her inner thigh, her groin and her mount of Venus, but he stood up again so that she, now not so brutally, removed his trousers and his underwear. 

They were naked, one in front of the other, with music in the air and low lights to let them see and not see enough. 

In other circumstances, Phryne Fisher would have just taken what she wanted, but now knew that the game was worth the wait and that she did not just want to please herself, but him. She was exercising selflessness, this time. Jack thought he would panic at this point. In the wild dreams he sometimes had about her, during the day or during the night, he sometimes backed off, too ashamed or too embarrassed to continue. But not now. 

They explored each other like they were looking at a masterpiece on canvas: she retraced his bayonet wound, his moles and his hair, the line of his bones and muscles, with light touches and small kisses. He felt the fullness of her breasts, the perfect curve of her hips, the scent of her skin. How could such a simple act be so intense? They wondered.

She made him lay down and was over him. He sat on the bed, though, and made her sit on him too, as their legs circled one another. They were equal, in that dance, nobody conducted or followed. He slipped inside her, kissing her chest and her neck, as she held to him and started to move first. It was like they were reading each other's thoughts, predicting each other's desires and times. 

Jazz notes were mixed with their moans and groans, an explosion of woodwind instruments saluting their orgasms exploding in the night.  
They laid, side by side, on that ordinary bed, in a secondary street, in a little neighbourhood, perfectly and amazingly happy, ready to tease, laugh, argue and make love again, and again, and again... until the next case.

 


	17. Chapter 17

The man came off the train wagon with two pieces of luggage. One seemed emptier but as heavy as the other, but the owner of both seemed not to mind. He had a well-tailored suit, a silver chain hanging from his waistcoat pocket, suggesting the presence of a fob watch. His tie and waistcoat matched the grey-blue colour of his eyes, as the black in his hair matched his suit. He had a strong jaw but round eyes and somewhat sweet yet manly features. He looked like someone trying to stay calm and be in charge of himself, as usual, but with something making himself rather nervous. He took a cab as soon as he was off, and he had to repeat the driver twice the address, for his accent could not get through to him. He got to the Melbourne University and entered the building, but was soon out. The people who he looked for were not there anymore. 

He went to the main street but felt lost for a moment. Where to go now? He walked his way in Carlton, watching the shop windows and then finding a street sign to the museum. He sighed and directed himself there, for something to do. Maybe he should get a hotel first? He was always well organised and sure, so he felt like a fish out of the water. 

A couple was walking on the same side of the street and unfortunately hit the heaviest luggage, causing it to open and reveal its content: bagpipes. 

«I'm ever so sorry, Sir.» tweeted the lady with an English accent. The owner kneeled down to put the bagpipes back in, and the other man helped him.

«Bagpipes? Are you from Scotland, sir?» asked the lady again. The other man looked at him puzzled and then stunned.

«Are you Doctor Fergus Cowan, of the Royal Infirmary Hospital of Edinburgh?» he enquired. 

«Well, aye.» replied the owner of the luggage, standing up. He looked both puzzled and almost offended.

«You seem to know my name, Sir, but I don't recollect meeting you,» said Fergus, in his manly and heavily accented voice.

«Oh, we have a common acquaintance.» said the lady. «I am Phryne Fisher, and this is Jack Robinson.»

Fergus extended his hand after putting the luggage down.

«Doctor MacNiven wrote to me about you, sir,» he said, in a rather altered tone, squeezing his hand way too much.

«I represent no threat to you, doctor. I can assure you,» replied Jack, and Phryne took his arm straight away. Fergus let his hand go and smiled a little.

«I see.» he simply replied. «I am sorry, I am normally a polite person, and I reckon this time I wasn't.»

«Don't mention it,» said Phryne. «Are those bagpipes a gift? To Doctor MacNiven perhaps?»

Jack looked at her as to ask her not to embarrass him, but it was useless and he knew it.

«Aye. I couldn't find him at the University he so desperately wants me to work in. They wouldn't give me his address, even when I showed my credentials.» he explained.

«How delightful that you found us. We will drive you there, won't we, Jack?» exclaimed Phryne.

«I just need that address, Miss, I wouldn't like to inconvenience you,» he replied, but Jack took his luggage and signalled a car just across the street.

«It is no use, Doctor Cowan. If Phryne Fisher decides something, no one can argue with it,» he said and moved towards it. Phryne took the doctor by his arm.

«Don't you worry, doctor. Shona is waiting for you, and Jack is my beau now. We'll drive you there to make your own declaration of intents, and I need to witness it.»   
They drove to the MacNiven's residence, and Phryne was the first to ring the doorbell. The butler took Fergus card, and he put his luggage on his side, as Phryne tried to lure in and Jack preventing her to.

«Is that really you, m'boy?» asked Doctor MacNiven, arriving at the entrance, but Fergus was already distracted. He was looking at the main staircase, where Shona had suddenly stopped coming down. She held herself to the handrail, her lips slightly parted, her eyes watering. Fergus tried to smooth his jacket by pulling it down, but it was all perfectly in place. No call or exclamation could distract them from each other, so much so that Fergus moved towards her and took her hands in his. They exchanged a gaze, and he then kissed her knuckles. 

Doctor MacNiven seemed moved but decided to be the perfect host.

«Miss Fisher, Mr Robinson, please do come in. It seems you brought Doctor Cowan here, so let me thank you.» he declared, more jolly than they ever saw him. The butler took the luggage but didn't know what to do with them.

«Fergus, I hope you're staying.» said then Shona's uncle. Fergus couldn't possibly let go of her hands but turned to him.

«I hadn't the chance to book a hotel, so... I'll thank you for your hospitality, Doctor MacNiven.» he declared, almost embarrassed. «Ah, that luggage is for you, actually,» he concluded, pointing at the one with the bagpipes in.

Rory opened it: his eyes were so bright they seemed to lighten up.

«Finally!» he exclaimed, showing his precious gift to them all.

«You brought the bagpipes for Uncle Rory...» Shona said, gulping a little to regain her tone. «I should murder you, Fergus,» she concluded, giggling a little.  
Fergus seemed to smile for the first time in ages.

«I must talk to you, Shona.» he then declared, even if his voice was less firm than he expected. Phryne wanted so badly to listen, but both Jack and Rory decided to distract her for good, taking her to the dining room, where three places were being arranged in that instant.

Fergus and Shona went downstairs, in the parlour next to the stairs. Phryne tried to escape the lovely company of Jack but then understood that he had let them as near as possible to the rear entrance of the room so that she could eavesdrop the conversation. She thought of a good reward for the Inspector, later.

Shona and Fergus were standing still in the middle of the room. He took her hands again and looked at them, as he seemed unable to raise his gaze.

«I wrote to you,» she told him. «But if you came by boat, I believe you did not receive my latest letter.»

She was blushing.

«I wrote you too. But I didn't send it,» he replied. She was puzzled and took a hand from his to caress his cheek and force him to look at her.

«Tell me, then. Or hand it over and I'll read it,» she said, touching his chest as to find the thickness of an envelope. He moved slightly away.

«No, I... I don't have it with me. I burned it.» he continued, not looking at her again, that felt particularly hurt by that distance he had taken.

«Fergus...» she murmured.

«I did not want to come. I didn't want to leave Scotland, but I can't possibly stay there if you're here,» he explained, almost angry. «I know we fight and that you don't really think I am an incompetent fool. And I know I have been too kin on women that have nothing in mind but securing a surgeon as husband or socialites that use me and cast me off, but... seen you jealous was too intoxicating for me.» 

Shona decided to let him speak, but she had the great urge to simply hug him and tell him all was forgiven.

«I am no saint, Shona. But I cannot live without you, I simply cannot.» he continued and got closer again, but this time kneeling in front of her.

«Fergus...» she tried to say, but he shook his head.

«I need no apologies nor forgiveness. I only need you to say you'll become my wife. Only that.» he stated, searching the inner pockets of his jacket for a little box, and presenting it open to her with a ring.

«We cannot be wed here. We need to get back to Scotland for it,» she said, after a moment. He stood up.

«Of course! My mother needs to walk me down the aisle, she'll never forgive me if I tie the knot in the midst of savages, kangaroos and God know what blustered beasts live here,» he commented, with pure Scottish passion. Shona smiled and her eyes watered again.

«You'll stay, though? For Uncle Rory?» she asked. «Would you wait for our next free semester for a date?»

Fergus took the ring and her left hand.

«Could I kill that Jack Robinson of yours? He's too dashing.» he murmured, and slipped the ring at her finger.

«No, you can't,» she answered, looking then at her ring. «But I'll say yes to this if you ask properly.»

Fergus smiled and her knees felt weaker than ever.

«Would you marry me, Shona McNiven? I won't ask you to leave your job, I won't kill your past flirts, I will help your beloved uncle in this savage land and I'll love you forever.» he declared.

«Yes, Doctor Fergus Cowan. I will marry you, then,» she stated, and sealed that promise with the most marvellous kiss she could master.

When they got back to dinner, Shona's ring glimmered a little less than her astounding eyes.

 


	18. Epilogue

Some time had passed since Dot's last visit to Miss Fisher's house. She had been living as Mrs Collins with Hugh for a few months, and it took very little for her to fall in the family way. The firstborn of the Collins' new family arrived in the Australian spring, and Dot wanted to deliver her invitation to the Christening herself. She had not been seen Phryne for the last 5 months, that she had spent in Europe: Shona and Fergus had tied the knot in Scotland and had invited her and Jack Robinson to the wedding. The Inspector had taken a sabbatical, and thanks to his good service and the commissioner, he had not much trouble obtaining it. Hugh had taken his place for that year and was proving himself.

With little Christopher in his pram, Mrs Dorothy Collins called at Miss Fisher's house. Mr Butler opened the rear door for her, for it was nearest and more accessible, and welcomed her in. Breakfast was ready, but Dot knew Miss Fisher usually took it in her own room: she had served it herself every day for years. Moreover, she did not recognize the menu.

«Oh, this isn't for her.» Mr Butler explained, with a little wink.

None other than Jack Robinson, chief inspector and detective of the Victoria Police, arrived in the kitchen with ruffled hair, sleepy eyes and wearing nothing but a green silk dressing gown, loosely closed.

«I-Inspector?» she asked, and Jack became fully aware that he was half-naked and in front of his subordinate's wife. He closed his dressing gown more securely.

«Mrs Collins,» he replied, gulping. «Good-day.»

Mr Butler was enjoying the scene way too much. After a long, awkward moment, little Christopher helped them all out of embarrassment by cooing and gurgling a little. 

«Oh, this is little Christopher, then.» Jack declared, and Dot smiled proudly.

«Yes, I wanted to invite Miss Fisher to the Christening. You're invited to, Inspector of course... but I don't have the invitation with me now I'm afraid,» she added. Jack moved closer but maintained a little distance. The pram divided them, as Mr Butler moved to the pantry to find some biscuits for his mistress.

«Do you want to hold him, Inspector?» Dot asked. He seemed hesitant. «I'll show you, it's quite easy,» she added, to encourage him.

She helped him to pick Christopher up, and even if Jack was afraid his slippery silk gown would fall down again, it stayed put. He seemed hypnotized almost by the little creature, but after a second or two, he felt a little more confident.

«May I go upstairs to Miss Fisher? Is she awake?» Dot asked. She had accustomed herself to her not so former employee's ways, and she had surpassed the shock a little.

«Y-yes, yes she is.» Jack continued. «I'll keep company to young Master Collins here, so you won't be disturbed.»

Dot thanked him and asked Mr Butler to give her Miss Fisher's breakfast so that she could surprise her and give it to her. Dot went upstairs, leaving the three men in the kitchen to know each other better.

Phryne was curled up in the bedsheets, with a luminous smile on her face. She was awake and waiting for her breakfast, and one could imagine her surprise at seeing her friend.

She moved towards her and hugged her as soon as the tray was secured and invited her to sit by the bed.

«Oh please, Miss, eat or the tea will get cold.» Dot told her. Phryne put up a very malicious smile.

«Don't worry, Dot. First things first. I think it's time you call me Phryne.» the lady declared. «To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing my beloved friend? Apart from my return of course. I wanted to invite you as soon as possible to see the little Collins.» 

Dot told her she had not only little Christopher with her, but also the Christening invitation to give her. She presented it and Phryne took it with her left hand... on which Dot saw a white gold band with a ruby on top and two little diamonds on the sides of it, proudly on her ring finger. The former assistant's eye widened and Phryne giggled and put on a very proud and boasting face.

«Miss! I mean... Mrs Robinson?» she asked. Phryne nodded.

«Of course I must maintain my maiden name for my profession... I don't want our clients to be confused. I will be Miss Fisher, lady detective to the business, but Mrs Jack Robinson to the world... and Phryne to my friends, like you Dot. I insist.»

The girl was still stunned but complied.

«I never thought I'll be seeing you married, Miss... I mean Phryne. I hoped you would marry Inspector Robinson because I knew you love him very much.»

Phryne smiled a little more tenderly.

«I never thought I would marry. But... well, I'll tell you how it happened, maybe sipping our tea. Would you join me?»

«I'll be mother, then,» she said, referring to the tea she went to take.

«You'll surely be the only one in this room...» Phryne joked.

Dot didn't waste time, she was so desperate to know. They had their cups and biscuit before Phryne could realise it.

«Jack and I left for Doctor Cowan and Miss MacNiven's wedding, you know. After 40 days on that boat and another one to get to Scotland, we attended the ceremony, in a lovely church in Edinburgh. The bride did wear a shade of white, but not as immaculate as others. I have pictures somewhere, I will show them to you.» she explained. «I have my undoubted detective skills, of course, and I saw how Jack reacted to that all... and it did feel so natural that we should do the same, even if at first I was really scared.»  
Dot nodded and eat a big biscuit, hoping to hear more.

«I know he is very forward thinking for a man of his upbringing, and you know... I cannot picture myself with other men, not even for a crazy night of passion. I couldn't recognise myself.» Phryne continued, and Dot almost spat the biscuit out. When she breathed normally again, her friend continued.

«I knew that you can get married without licenses or stuff like that in Gretna Green, there in Scotland, but you had to reside there for at least 3 weeks. I wanted to surprise him, so I got us there and tried to make it look as I decided to stay there to better explore the area... I didn't remember he was so fond of Jane Austen to know that he perfectly understood why we were there. All wild Regency girls went there for shotgun weddings.»

Dot giggled, but let her continue.

«He bought me this in a local jewellery.» explained the now Mrs Robinson, showing her ring again «As he kneeled down to ask, I asked first.» she declared.

«How romantic!» sighed Dot.

«That was so magical... and I am not the sort of girl that likes soppy romanticism.» Phryne continued. «I wore red and we became Mr and Mrs Robinson a couple of months ago, in a civil ceremony. We had a lovely honeymoon in Paris and got back.»

Dot congratulated her and seemed the happiest being in the world, even though Phryne told her they were not married in the church. Her friend replied that she perfectly knew her, so she was not offended, how could she be?

Little Christopher started to yell and Jack Robinson's voice came with it from downstairs.

«Mrs Collins!» he called. Phryne smiled maliciously.

«The babies are crying. Better get down and see what they need,» she said.

They did go downstairs, and Christopher was in his mum's arms and needed to be changed. Dot asked to be excused and to use the bathroom on that floor and was immediately given permission to. As soon as they were alone, Phryne loosened Jack's dressing gown enough to caress his chest. His arms were around her immediately as she leaned on his torso.

«We have an invitation,» she said, presenting it to him.

«You have an invitation, mine is still to be delivered, Mrs Robinson,» he replied. Phryne's smile was even happier.

«How long are you going to call me Mrs Robinson?» she asked.

«I will call you that every time I feel extremely happy and in love. So I think you should get used to it.»

Phryne kissed him so sweetly she believed he would not call her by her first name for the rest of their lives.

 


End file.
